Zoro's Logbook
by superattackpea
Summary: Because life with the Straw Hats is a series of giant jokes, and Zoro is often the punchline. Follow the santoryu swordsman's life in logbook form as he gets lost, rants, fights with Sanji, fishes Luffy out of the sea, and much more!
1. Chapter 1

Yeah, I know I need to update Misted Horizons and finish my next zanpakuto fic...but I came up with this idea and I had to sit down and bang out the first chapter.

Basically, this is Zoro's Logbook. Zoro records all of the events of the day in here. His sentences are rather short, and the entries do not cover the whole day, as Zoro only records the events he considers interesting.

Other than that, it's pretty straightforward.

Happy reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

XxXxX

Zoro's Logbook

Day 1

Woke up. Trained.

Got into a fight with the ero-cook after saying his food was merely 'okay.'

Slept. Was woken up by Luffy who wanted me to play with him. Told him no.

Had to rescue Chopper from drowning.

Had to rescue Luffy after he dived in to try and save Chopper.

Trained. Slept.

Day 2

Was woken up by Luffy. Told him to go away. Went back to sleep.

Was woken up again by Nami. Told her to go away. Was hit in the head and yelled at for being so lazy.

After calling her a witch, had debt raised by 300%.

The ero-cook got involved. Tried to kick me for insulting his 'precious Nami-chan'.

Blocked kick.

Trained.

Was somehow persuaded by Luffy to go fishing with him.

Caught a gigantic Sea King. Beat said Sea King up.

Ate said Sea King at dinner. Tasted delicious.

Slept.

Day 3

Docked on an island. Wanted to go to the local sword shop, but was dragged off by Luffy in search of meat.

Ran into Marines at restaurant.

Beat said Marines up.

Accidentally wrecked restaurant, too.

Left island in a hurry.

Trained.

Slept.

Day 4

The ero-cook locked all of our alcohol supply in a cupboard. Refuses to tell me the lock combination.

Waited until ero-cook left. Cut lock apart.

Drank all the alcohol.

Polished swords. Trained.

Slept.

Day 5

Luffy wanted me to help him steal some meat from the larders.

Agreed.

Cut lock on refrigerator open.

Left before the ero-cook could pin the blame on me.

Trained with weights. Polished swords.

Slept.

Day 6

Heard the ero-cook singing in the shower.

Recorded the ero-cook singing.

Played recording to rest of the crew.

Had a fight with the ero-cook, but it was worth it.

Trained. Training session was interrupted by Luffy falling in the water.

Fished Luffy out.

Slept.

Day 7

Ran into a herd of Hippocampus today.

Luffy managed to ride on one.

Had to rescue him from drowning when the herd took a sudden dive.

Trained with weights.

Took a nap. Was awakened when a bucket of ice water was dumped on my head.

Had another fight with ero-cook for dumping water on my head.

Trained.

Slept.

Day 8

Docked at an island.

Chopper managed to persuade me to take him to the local fair.

Chopper blew most of my money on games.

Spotted a horde of Marines. Had to run away from that girl again. She probably thinks I'm a coward. It bugs me! She looks so much like...agh!

Left island with Marines chasing us. Escaped with a 'Coup de Burst'.

Trained.

Slept.

Day 9

Slept.

Luffy dropped one of Robin's books in the water today.

Apparently it was really old and valuable.

Spent entire afternoon trying to get Luffy untied from the mast.

Managed to untie Luffy. Was hugged in thanks.

Polished swords.

Slept.

Day 10

Slept.

Brooke asked me if I could read.

Of course I can read.

Brooke noticed that I don't own many books.

I do own books. But I don't READ them.

I sort of...view them.

It's not like there are many words in weapon books.

Trained with weights.

Slept.

XxXxX

Okay, so there you have it. That's part one of Zoro's Logbook. Should I continue it?

Please review! I'd really appreciate it. The more reviews, the more I'm motivated to write.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! Before I present you with the second chapter of Zoro's Logbook, I'd like to thank the people who reviewed. I get pretty darn happy when I get a review, and that REALLY motivates me to write.

For all those people who favorite or subscribe to this fic, I'd like to encourage you to review, too, not just favorite it. If you like it that much, review it. Reviews are 90% of my inspiration to write.

So, here's the next chapter of Zoro's Logbook! Happy reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

XxXxX

Day 11

Chopper took a ride on a friendly albatross today.

Apparently, it was only friendly because it wanted some venison for dinner.

The whole crew had to rescue him.

Had albatross meat for dinner. It makes a good change from fish.

Trained with weights. Decided that plain weights are boring.

Slept.

Day 12

Slept.

Chopper and Brooke noticed that I didn't focus much on defense.

They came up with a new way of training: Throwing balloons filled with paint at me while I dodge.

I need a new shirt.

Decided to find a new way of training that doesn't splatter the deck with paint.

Put shirt in washer.

Slept.

Day 13

Went to take shirt out of washer.

Shirt was dyed PINK. Apparently the she-witch's skirt had been in the washer.

The she-witch hit me and raised my debt by 500% for dying her skirt with paint.

What's she mad about? I'm the one with a pink shirt.

Tried to wash pink out of shirt. Failed.

Shoved shirt under mattress.

Trained. Refused Brooke's offer of paint-balloon training.

Slept.

Day 14

Trained.

Discovered that ero-cook talks in his sleep.

Recorded what he said. There was some interesting bits about his 'lovely Nami-chan' and his 'precious Robin-san'.

Gave recording to Nami.

Watched while she beat the ero-cook up.

Fished Luffy out of water when he tried to catch fish by leaning over the railing.

Slept.

Day 15

There was no wind today.

Saw some dolphins in the water.

Watched them for quite a bit when Chopper noticed that the dolphins were scared.

After dolphins left, saw the biggest Sea King we had ever seen.

Took a while to beat Sea King up. Luffy finished it off.

Was thanked by dolphins, according to Chopper.

Dolphins towed the Sunny until we reached a place with wind.

Was saved from rowing.

Ate Sea King meat for dinner.

Slept.

Day 16

Brooke insists that his paint-balloon training routine has improved my defense skills.

Turned down his offer of another session.

Suggested that he do this with Sanji.

Later saw Sanji trying to wash paint stains out of his suit.

Came up with some new attacks.

Slept.

Day 17

Extra hot today.

Nami predicts that we are arriving near a summer island.

The ero-cook made ice cream. Luffy insisted I eat some.

Mint chocolate-chip actually isn't that bad.

Luffy ate ice cream until he was sick.

Chopper made Sanji promise never to make that much ice cream again.

Trained, even though it was hot.

Slept.

Day 18

Had the strangest dream—dancing ice cream cones that wanted to fight me.

Woke up feeling very odd.

Chopper told me about how a jaguar in a zoo had said Chopper was very important in the food chain.

Chopper was very proud about it.

I had to sit him down and explain the food chain.

Trained.

Slept.

Day 19

Docked at an island.

Sure enough, it was a summer island.

Luffy wanted me to buy him some meat kebabs at the roadside stands.

Bought meat kebabs.

Luffy said they were really good.

Asked vendor what kind of meat they were.

Apparently they were sea cucumber. Saw a whole barrelful of them writhing around.

Decided not to tell Luffy.

Nami told us it was time to leave, since the Marines were here.

Somehow got separated from them. Those idiots got lost.

After trying to find them, Nami ran up to me. She yelled at me for getting lost.

I never get lost.

Left island.

Slept.

Day 20

We have a stowaway on board.

It's a CAT. We have a CAT on board.

Luffy wanted to keep it. He wanted to name it Taco.

When Nami said no, he suggested Elephant and Plum.

She named it Berry.

Should have known.

The cat curled up in my favorite spot for napping.

Decided against dropping the cat overboard since the she-witch would kill me.

Trained.

Slept.

XxXxX

So how was that? Good?

Review please! Reviews are what got me to bang out this chapter.

And Zoro likes reviews too!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And now, here's chapter 3 of Zoro's Logbook!

There is also a 'guest appearance' in the logbook by another character.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

XxXxX

Day 21

That cat is really bothering me.

It keeps curling up in my favorite sleeping spots.

It even curls up on my weight rack.

Did not train today since the she-witch stopped me from hurling the cat off my weight rack.

Slept. A lot.

Day 22

Luffy wants to eat the cat.

Immediately agreed so that I could start training again.

The she-witch beat both of us up for 'even thinking such a thing.'

All this fuss over a cat.

Played hide-and seek with Chopper. Couldn't resist his pleading expression.

Slept.

Day 23

Decided to accept Brooke's offer of paint-balloon training, but told him to use water instead of paint.

Training went quite well.

Managed to throw a water balloon at the ero-cook.

Started a water balloon fight.

Berry the cat was not happy.

Later, tried to get Berry to move off weight rack.

Failed.

Cloud-gazed.

Slept.

Day 24

We are almost at another island.

Berry the cat almost drowned in our aquarium.

The she-witch yelled at me for not watching him.

Berry keeps yowling when Nami leaves.

Did not get much sleep since said cat kept yowling.

Trained with water balloons.

Slept.

Day 25

Docked at island.

Bought: Rum.

Nami met a girl who was crying because her cat had died.

I suggested we give Berry to her.

Nami actually agreed.

Resumed weight training. Put in extra time to make up for the lost days.

Slept.

Day 26

Luffy misses Berry.

I don't. Now my life is back on track. But Berry was slightly cute...what am I saying?

Nami wondered if we could get another cat.

Wondered briefly what cat meat tasted like.

Polished swords.

Went fishing with Usopp. Caught a large yellow fish.

Put fish in aquarium. Sanji says he'll cook it in a few days.

Slept.

Day 27

Franky noticed that some of the fish in the aquarium are missing.

Took a look. It's true. The tuna I caught is gone.

Odd.

Discovered that I am allergic to shrimp. Unfortunately, I learned this the hard way.

Trained with weights AND water balloons.

Slept.

Day 28

Another fish is gone.

What could it be?

Polished swords.

Sanji baked cookies.

Discovered that I like ginger snaps.

Took all the ginger snaps.

Ate cookies.

Trained with weights.

Slept.

Day 29

Discovered why fish are disappearing.

It's the yellow fish we caught a few days back. It's been eating the other fish.

Luffy was angry. Told him to look on the bright side.

After all, now the ero-cook doesn't have to stuff it.

Do they stuff fish?

Played chess with Robin.

Was utterly defeated.

Trained with water balloons.

Slept...

I just found Zoro's Diary! Hahaha, Zoro has a diary. That's funny! Shishishi.

That fish was yummy! And Sanji didn't have to stuff it after all, haha.

Wow...Zoro does write a lot in here!

Ohhhh...that's where the ginger snaps went!

Hey, Zoro has a pink shirt now! Shishishi. That's funny!

I'm hungry. Mmeeaaatt...I'm going to ask Sanji for some food!

Bye!

Day 30

I can't believe this.

Luffy WROTE in my book. With MARKER! And it won't erase!

And it's not a DIARY. It's a LOGBOOK!

How'd he find it, anyway? And how'd he learn how to write?

He'd better not tell anyone what I wrote in here.

Note to self: Hide logbook better in future.

Trained with weights.

Slept.

XxXxX

Did any of you figure out that it was Luffy writing?

Haha, were you surprised that Luffy could write?

And for those who don't know, 'Shishishi' is Luffy's unique way of laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, I'm back! *tosses confetti*

Thank you to all the wonderful people who reviewed. It really made my day.

I'm sorry if this is overdue, I had a bit of a reality check.

There is also a reference to Oda's one-shot Monsters! in here.

And here's the next chapter of Zoro's Logbook!

XxXxX

Day 31

Luffy has so far not said anything about my logbook.

Good. Keep it that way.

Went fishing. Caught nothing.

Saw the strangest Sea King. It looked like a cross between a flamingo and a dragon.

Nothing else of interest occurred today.

Probably because I was sleeping a lot.

Trained.

Slept.

Day 32

Trained.

Nami was talking about something called a horoscope.

Took a look at mine. Apparently my 'star sign' is Scorpio.

A scorpion? Weird.

The newspaper also prints daily prediction. Read mine:

_Annoyances of daily life may rub you the wrong way, Scorpio. Other people's strong opinions may be difficult to swallow and your fuse may be shorter than usual._

...

_Emotions could also run high, and you may do battle with the feelings in your own heart._

_..._?

_Perhaps someone you care about deeply is creating unnecessary friction in your relationship._

WHAT!

I don't understand horoscopes at all.

Went fishing.

Slept.

Day 33

Trained.

Robin said I should read more.

She gave me a book about this samurai who slays a dragon.

His name was Ryuuma or something like that.

Began reading.

The ero-cook saw me reading. He was surprised because he thought I couldn't read.

Fought with ero-cook.

Slept.

Day 34

Finished reading the book.

Reading is a waste of time.

Wondered what happened to Ryuuma.

Decided to ask Robin if she had any more books on Ryuuma.

Not because I like reading, of course.

Trained.

Slept.

Day 35

I keep getting the feeling that someone is reading my logbook.

Who?

Trained.

Came across the ero-cook lying twitching on the ground with a massive nosebleed. He also had a big bump on his head.

Apparently he walked in on Nami in the shower.

Robin didn't have any more books on Ryuuma.

Darn.

Trained.

Slept.

Day 36

A huge storm hit.

There were huge waves everywhere.

We couldn't get around. Luffy said we should duck under the waves just before they hit.

Decided to listen to Luffy for once.

Somehow managed to get around waves without getting hit.

When the storm was over, Robin found out that Luffy had left the windows to her library open.

Apparently it destroyed a bunch of her books.

Had to carry Luffy to Chopper. Hoped that he would regain consciousness soon.

Slept.

Day 37

Docked at an island.

There was a circus in town.

Luffy and Chopper wanted to go see the animals.

The she-witch made me go with them.

Chopper was talking to a monkey. It told him that the animal trainers weren't treating the animals kindly.

Luffy got mad. He OPENED all the cages and set the animals loose.

Had to leave zoo quickly before everyone realized we were responsible.

We decided to stay overnight at the island.

Trained.

Slept.

Day 38

Trained.

The she-witch dragged me to a casino.

She wanted me to keep a lookout for any marines.

Discovered that playing slots helps improve reaction time. Sort of.

Won the jackpot. Marines noticed us.

Ran out of casino. Left island quickly.

The she-witch blamed me for not looking out for marines and took the money from the jackpot.

I still can't believe it.

Slept.

Day 39

Had the strangest dream last night.

The she-witch was saying something about how she could cut through money and took out a sword. She cut through a stack of bills, then turned into KUINA, who told me I was pathetic and how the ero-cook was a better swordsman than me.

Note to self: Stop drinking so much alcohol before bed.

Not eating ginger snaps so much would be a good idea too.

Trained.

Slept.

Day 40

My life is ruined.

The she-witch found my logbook.

She told me she wouldn't tell anyone if I was her personal slave for a month.

Did not get much training done today. Was too busy being the she-witch's personal servant.

Chopper saw me carrying lemonade to the she-witch.

He thought I was sick or over-exhausted from too much training.

I am now banned from training for two days.

Doctor's orders.

Was busy for the whole day.

Slept.

XxXxX

Haha, poor Zoro. XD

What did you think of this chapter?

Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back! Sorry, this is a bit overdue.

Thank you to all the wonderful people who reviewed. ^^

To all the people who favorite my story without reviewing, please review. If you could take around five seconds to review, I'd appreciate it GREATLY. If you really like this fic that much, the best way you can motivate me to write more is reviews.

There's a poll up on my profile regarding this fic. Go check it out!

And...here's the next chapter of Zoro's Logbook!

XxXxX

Day 41

Am still the she-witch's personal servant.

Today I have had to: Bring her lemonade, wash her clothes, turn the shower on to hot water, make her bed...

I can't go on like this.

Managed to somehow fit in some training.

Slept.

Day 42

Did the she-witch's chores.

When we were eating dinner, Chopper told me that I smelled like steel.

Franky said HE should smell like steel. I said that it would make sense, but Chopper said that Franky smelled like cola.

We were all sitting around, laughing about what we smelled like, then the she-witch ruined it by telling me to go get her a lemonade refill.

Slept.

Day 43

Did the she-witch's chores.

Decided that I somehow HAVE to get out of doing chores.

Times went into kitchen to fetch lemonade: 15

Times had lemonade thrown at me for not including ice: 3

Had to change shirts often.

Slept.

Day 44

Docked at an island.

The she-witch made me go clothes shopping with her.

It was pure torture.

Tried to sneak off. Was caught and reminded that I was her personal slave for about 25 more days.

Decided to somehow find a way to remove or at least shorten this slave thing.

Carried bags of clothes back to ship.

Slept.

Day 45

As of today, I am no longer the she-witch's personal servant.

I was sorting her clothes when I found something buried at the bottom of her dresser.

It was a diary. There was some pretty interesting stuff in there.

To make a long story short, I am no longer a slave.

Trained all day. Was told off by Chopper.

Slept.

Day 46

Luffy wanted to stay at the island a little longer.

Trained.

Went to the bookstore and bought a book on swords.

Went to sword shop and dropped swords off for sharpening.

Walked around.

Ran into Marines. Sheesh, they follow us everywhere.

Stepped in to fight. Realized that swords were at sword shop.

Was chased by marines for a while before running into sword shop and grabbing swords.

Tried to find others, but they got lost.

Was found by the ero-cook and was yelled at for getting lost.

Told him that he was the one who got lost.

Was dragged back to ship.

Left island.

Slept.

Day 47

Today was chilly.

Luffy wanted hot chocolate.

Sanji gave him some, with whipped cream and marshmallows.

Luffy went on a sugar rush, ran into the kitchen to find more hot chocolate, and drank a pot of coffee by accident.

Franky said later that the next time we had to fight against an enemy, we should just feed Luffy a pot of coffee.

Spent half the day helping to repair ship.

Trained.

Slept.

Day 48

Trained.

Luffy and Chopper wanted me to play with them.

They bugged me endlessly when I said no.

Agreed eventually.

Wasted whole day playing hide-and-seek tag.

I think it was worth it.

Slept.

Day 49

Trained.

Today Usopp invented this new egg cooker.

It was this really complicated tower of levers that cracked the egg, spat it out onto a frying pan, and cooked the egg.

When he tried it, the machine practically flung the egg into my hair.

Usopp swore he didn't do it on purpose.

Spent afternoon washing egg out of hair.

Slept.

Day 50

Sanji found a really weird stone when he was diving for treasure. (The she-witch made him.)

Luffy thought it was really cool, so he kept it.

I can hear some cracking sounds...

It's probably just Luffy eating crackers. Or something.

Slept.

XxXxX

Hmm...I wonder what that stone is? XD

I'm getting a pet on Sunday. I'm so happy about it I put this chapter out early.

tonsostuff keeps calling me santoryu-san. I can't believe it, but she thinks I'm like Zoro.

Read and Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, I'm BACK!

The next chapter of Zoro's Logbook is here!

Sorry, this is kind of...overdue. Again. I had a bit of a reality check.

And no, this won't turn into some obscure One Piece-efied version of Eragon. XD

And vote on the poll in my profile! Right now Robin and Mihawk are tied for first place.

Read and review!

XxXxX

Day 51

Well, Luffy doesn't have his 'super-awesome shiny bluish stone' anymore.

Those cracking sounds I heard yesterday wasn't Luffy eating crackers.

We now have a BABY DRAGON on board.

It looks a bit like a snake with four legs.

As I write this, it's coming up to me and saying something about meat...

Wait. Did it just talk?

And the first thing it says is about meat. It reminds me of Luffy...

It's informing that it is a SHE.

Why is it hanging around me?

Ouch. She just bit me.

I'm going to get her meat.

Got meat.

Trained.

Slept.

Day 52

Trained.

Luffy said we should give the dragon a name.

Robin did some research and found out that the dragon was called a Lunar Serpent.

Nami named it Luna.

Luna hangs around me a lot.

She says she likes my hair as a nest.

I can't believe it. First a cat uses my weight rack as a bed, then a dragon uses my hair as a nest.

Luna keeps bugging Sanji to give her more meat.

She reminds me of Luffy SO DARN MUCH.

Slept.

Day 53

Luna climbed back into my sword sheath.

I thought she just liked the dark, but she SHED SKIN inside it.

Managed to scrape skin out of sheath.

The she-witch grabbed it. She said she could sell it for a lot of money.

I don't see why anyone would want shed skin.

Trained.

Slept.

Day 54

Docked at an island.

Luna wanted to 'explore'.

She insisted I take her.

So I spent the entire day walking around an island with a dragon perched on my head.

I received some strange looks.

Bought book on swords.

Trained.

Slept.

Day 55

Left island after Luffy ate all of a restaurant's meat and ran off without paying.

Luna is growing fast.

Trained.

Usopp was tinkering around with some sort of lubricating oil.

Sanji called us in for some lemonade, and Usopp left the oil on a table.

Luffy drank it.

Chopper said it wouldn't have THAT bad of an effect on his insides,

Slept.

Day 56

Trained.

Found a hawk perched on the rigging.

It's creeping me out. Said hawk's eyes look EXACTLY like Mihawk's.

Maybe it's an accomplice of Mihawk's or something.

Or maybe he can TURN into a hawk.

...

I think I'm going to chase it away.

Slept.

Day 57

Brooke tried to teach me how to play the violin.

I think I broke it. I still can't find that last string.

It's a good thing he has an extra.

Found out today that Luna can change her size at will.

Told her to remain small for convenience.

That creepy hawk is gone. Good.

Trained.

Slept.

Day 58

That hawk is back.

Tried to ignore it. Failed.

Luna doesn't like that hawk, either. She's afraid of it.

A DRAGON is afraid of a hawk.

Seriously.

Luna spent the whole day hiding under the weight rack from 'the creepy giant chicken'.

Sheesh.

Trained.

Slept.

Day 59

I swear, Mihawk is stalking me.

His hawk is back AGAIN. Or maybe it IS him.

If it comes back, I swear I'll attack it.

Trained.

When eating lunch, 'accidentally' flung my onigiri at the ero-cook when he called me 'shitty marimo'.

Started a food fight.

Spent afternoon cleaning up (as ordered by the she-witch).

Slept.

Day 60

The hawk is perched on my weight rack.

Decided against throwing weights at it.

Trained.

Tried to ignore hawk staring at me.

We are approaching an island.

Nami says it's an uninhabited island. No humans. Just animals.

Luna seems excited about something. Maybe she wants to explore the island.

Slept.

XxXxX

Yeah, I know the part with the hawk was really weird. But my friend and I were talking about how awesome it would be if Mihawk had a hawk perched on his shoulder...and I was thinking about Animagi from Harry Potter so I said, "What if Mihawk could turn INTO a hawk?"

So yeah, I put it in. What do you think?

Reviews please!


	7. Chapter 7

I'm back!...and I'm not dead. -_-

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it really makes me happy to read them all. :D

Gosh, this is overdue. XD But I've been so busy with this HUGE project from school...

And homework...lots of homework...

But here's the next chapter! To make up for the delay, this one is longer than usual!

Happy reading! Remember to vote on the poll in my profile! (Right now Robin is the top choice to find Zoro's logbook.)

And don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. If I did, I wouldn't be here.

XxXxX

Day 61

Docked at island.

Nami was right. No humans in sight, except us.

There's a pretty big forest, with a mountain in the center of the island.

Luna is acting really hyper.

Why?

Luffy practically ordered us to go exploring. We split up into groups and headed into the forest.

Chopper, Nami, and Sanji headed off in one group. Robin, Franky, and Brooke went off together.

Me?

I'm sitting around a campfire under a tree with Luffy on my right and Usopp on my left, trying to avoid the rain.

Oh yeah, and Luna is with us.

...Luffy is chewing on a stick in his sleep.

I wonder what he thinks it is.

Slept.

Day 62

Still stuck in forest.

It rained all night and everything was soaked.

Spent whole day trudging through mud.

Luna's lucky. She can fly.

Getting closer to mountain.

Found some shed skin scraped off on a tree branch.

Maybe it's a snake's, but the last time I checked snakes usually weren't purple...

And they usually aren't as big as a tree trunk.

A purple snake as big as a tree...

Hey, is that a shed claw?

I have a feeling that wasn't a snake.

Camped between roots of a HUGE tree.

Managed to find some giant rodent thing.

Cooked said rodent for dinner.

Slept.

Day 63

Was woken up by distant roaring.

Luna nearly went crazy with excitement.

Usopp nearly fainted from fear.

When hiking, stumbled over carcass of a HUGE rodent. It must have been three times bigger than the one we caught yesterday.

Wondered briefly what killed it.

Luffy drank ALL of our water.

Now what?

I hope we find a lake or something soon...

Camped under a tree again.

Slept.

Day 64

We found a river today.

The water was slightly murky, but it was better than dehydration.

Found glistening shed scales in water.

They looked a bit like Luna's.

Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

Usopp went out to look for fruit. He ran back screaming and crying.

He said he saw a monster...

Luffy climbed a tree and saw that the river flowed from the mountain.

Decided to follow river.

Kept watch for first half of the night to look out for 'monsters'.

Slept.

Day 65

Hiked uphill towards mountain all day.

Saw this giant big red bird-like thing flying towards the mountain.

Reached foot of mountain just as the sun set.

Heard these weird growls and roars all night. Usopp was scared, Luffy was excited, and Luna...was practically going nuts and started roaring back.

Her roars don't sound scary, though. They sound pretty high-pitched.

Like squeaks...

Kept watch.

Slept.

Day 66

Last night, I was woken up by Usopp's screams. He was yelling, "We're being attacked!"

It turns out the 'attackers' were the ero-cook, the she-witch, and Chopper.

I was woken up for this?

I can't believe it.

Was grumpy all day.

Hiked up mountain.

Chopper found this cluster of eggs in a crack in the mountain.

Those eggs were BIG...about as big as Chopper.

And turquoise colored.

The ero-cook said we should cook them.

Told him the eggs probably wouldn't taste good, and would taste worse because of his terrible cooking.

Got into a fight with the ero-cook. Was stopped by the she-witch.

We keep hearing these roars. Luna became really excited and started sort of squirming around crazily.

Kept watch.

Slept.

Day 67

Was woken up by screams.

You would not believe what it was.

A HUGE GIANT RED DRAGON was hovering just above us. I think it was trying to eat Chopper.

Luffy beat it up. It flew away.

Nami realized this island is INFESTED with dragons.

That's what those roars were, and what the eggs were. Dragon eggs.

I'm glad that we didn't eat the eggs.

While we were hiking up the mountain, we met up with Franky, Robin, and Brooke.

Brooke said he'd been attacked, sort of, by a bunch of small green dragons that tried to sort of gnaw on him.

I think he's fine now.

Camped in small cave.

Hoped that no dragons would find us.

Slept.

Day 68

...what a day.

Reached top of mountain. Luffy found a tunnel that lead into said mountain and dashed into it.

Followed Luffy into mountain.

It got hotter and hotter. And when we reached the center we found...

A huge HUNGRY red dragon.

Was chased out of mountain/volcano.

Found cave behind waterfall.

Hid in cave until said red dragon went away.

Luffy wanted to explore the cave.

Went into cave and found two GIANT Lunar Serpents.

That looked exactly like Luna.

I think they were about to attack, but stopped when they saw Luna.

Luna sort of scooted over and sniffed them, then turned back and announced something REALLY surprising.

Guess who they were.

Luna's parents.

...

Hard to believe, but it's true.

It turns out that Lunar Serpent eggs have to be cooled in seawater before hatching.

It's just our luck that we HAPPENED to find Luna's egg...

So now we're staying in Luna's parents' cave.

What a day.

Slept.

Day 69

Luna's parents told us that dragons on this island didn't exactly like having humans around.

Got ready to leave island.

In thanks for taking care of Luna, Luna's parents gave us a huge chest of treasure.

I have a feeling most of it will end up with the she-witch.

We were escorted to the shore where we docked.

And you know what Luna said?

Luna told us she wanted to stay with her parents.

Luffy got mad, but Robin and Nami managed to convince him that Luna should stay.

Said goodbye to Luna.

...

I can't believe I'm saying (writing) this, but I'll miss her.

Set off from island.

Trained with weights. Made up for a week or so of lost time.

Slept...

Day 70

The dragon island disappeared from view.

...

I think someone is reading my logbook.

I have a feeling it's the ero-cook.

But how would he know where it is?

Trained.

Played cards with Chopper. Found out he's REALLY good at Go Fish.

Found a giant rat in our bathroom.

It must have stowed away before we left the dragon island.

Luffy wanted to keep it.

He changed his mind after it bit him.

...where's the rat now?

Come to think of it, the spaghetti meat sauce did taste a little off...

I think I'm going to throw up.

Slept.

XxXxX

I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in SUCH a long time...

Inspiration just left me. But thanks to reading a bunch of One Piece fanfics, my resolve to write has been boosted.

Have any of you read Something in the Water by Kemmasandi? It's amazing.

I'll be on vacation for a few days, so the next update will be slightly delayed, but it should be up...

Provided my teachers are merciful. Homework, how I hate thee.

Well, that article won't write itself. D:

Read and review!


	8. Chapter 8

Finals. Tomorrow. Not. Good.

Sorry for the delay, but I've been studying for finals. I managed to get this chapter out, though. (In the time that I could have been studying.)

It'd be GREAT if you could leave a review for my efforts.

Happy reading. *goes back to study*

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

XxXxX

Day 71

Usopp was bitten by a spider today.

Chopper said it might be poisonous. Usopp freaked out and ran around the ship.

Sheesh. He wouldn't calm down no matter what, even when Chopper was telling him to come over for disinfectant.

The ero-cook put chili peppers in my onigiri today.

Am still plotting revenge.

Trained.

I still get the feeling that I'm being watched.

Who could it be?

Slept.

Day 72

Had the worst day ever.

First, I found a beetle on our ship. I picked it up because of Luffy's hobby of squashing beetles—and it bit me as a thank-you gift.

Have you ever tried to lift a weight while your other hand is stinging? I should hope the bite isn't poisonous, but I'm too angry to care.

That beetle got what it deserved, though. I threw it in the ocean. Ha.

Trained. Cursed beetle for biting me.

Then, Luffy went on a sugar rush AGAIN after eating all the chocolate-chip cookie bars and knocked me over, and I nearly twisted my ankle.

Limped around all day.

Tried to spike the ero-cook's milk with salt, but the she-witch drank it instead.

She thought Usopp did it, though. I guess I owe him an apology.

And to top off my day, guess what?

That creepy hawk is BACK. AGAIN.

Threw things at said hawk.

Slept.

Day 73

Trained.

A bunch of marine ships were chasing us.

Beat them up. One of their treasure chests fell in the ocean.

The she-witch practically ordered us to dive in and retrieve it.

In the chest was a map and a potted plant.

Chopper liked it and put it up in the galley window so it could get sunlight without being blown off the ship.

Robin said the map was written in some sort of code. She's decoding it now.

Luffy was excited. He was yelling about how it was a mystery map leading to a mystery island.

The hawk has perched in the rigging all day. Luffy went up there once to see if he could catch it and it pecked him and chased him down.

I hope it doesn't dive-bomb me in my sleep.

Slept.

Day 74

The ero-cook yelled at Luffy for stealing food. He said that he had a nice bowl of chopped sea king meat set out on the table and when he turned away, someone ate the whole bowl.

Luffy swore that it wasn't him, but of course nobody believed him. No one else was in the galley, and Luffy's the only one that can stretch. Robin could have done it, but she wouldn't.

Unless she's secretly feeding some dragon she captured at the last island or something.

Hmm...that might actually be possible. Robin can be pretty unpredictable in her choice of pets.

Trained.

Climbed up rigging. Hawk is still there. It chased me down.

I'm seriously considering killing it, but if it really is Mihawk's pet, he'd be offended.

Slept.

Day 75

Went in galley and saw Chopper looking at his plant.

He said it grew a lot over two days. It did. It looks sort of engorged.

Chopper was studying it and he noticed it was sort of kind of mutated flytrap.

Even the plants we pick up aren't normal.

Robin is almost finished decoding the map.

Luffy wants to cook the hawk.

I think it's because it tried to carry Chopper off.

Chopper hid in his room all day.

We're nearing an island. Nami says that a marine based is stationed on the island, so we should be careful and not make too much of a scene and remain inconspicuous.

Trained.

Slept.

Day 76

Trained.

Docked at island.

Sure enough, there was a really huge marine base there.

Luffy dashed off to find a restaurant, and when he found one, he catapulted into it using his Gum-Gum powers (and we were supposed to try to be inconspicuous) and ended up sort of making a hole in the wall.

And guess who he crashed into?

Smoker. And that girl with the glasses...what's her name? Tash...something.

I swear, they're stalking us.

We were chased off the island. I didn't even get to visit the sword shop.

Slept.

Day 77

The ero-cook made me wash plates today.

After I dropped one, he made me help him bake a cake for "his lovely Nami-chan".

Baking is not one of my talents.

"Accidentally" put salt in the cake instead of sugar.

Watched ero-cook grovel to the she-witch.

Trained.

Franky just showed us this pool he put together. It's got a water slide and fountains.

Guess where I spent my afternoon.

That stupid hawk tried to gnaw off my hand.

At this rate, my hand'll be crippled and I'll have to chain one of my katana to my leg or something.

Slept.

Day 78

Remember that flytrap plant thing that Chopper got?

It's grown HUGE. It used to be in a regular flowerpot, but today Chopper had to replant it in one of Nami's tangerine tree pots.

It's kind of weird to see all the tangerine trees lined up in a row and right next to them is this giant mutant flytrap.

Robin finished decoding the map.

She says that it's a map of a nearby island. And in the center of the island, there's supposedly lots of treasure.

That's the first time I've seen the she-witch more excited than Luffy.

Trained.

Slept.

Day 79

The hawk is back. I didn't see it yesterday, but now it's back.

I threw things at it, but it swooped down and GRABBED one of my katana.

If I hadn't grabbed it, Shuusui would be gone by now. Come to think of it, Shuusui is pretty heavy. That hawk must be strong.

Oh yeah, Usopp sprained his ankle today. He was sliding on that new water-slide that Franky built and he landed kind of awkward.

Trained.

Walked up to tangerine grove and noticed Chopper's flytrap catch a SEAGULL.

Yuck.

Chased hawk away from weight rack.

Slept.

Day 80

I played cards with Luffy today.

It's really boring to play cards with him. He just doesn't get it. And he has the worst poker face in the Grand Line.

Trained.

Nami found ANTS in our cupboard.

They're swarming all over the sugary stuff. With our luck they'll mutate into killer rabid ants. It wouldn't be surprising, considering what Chopper's plant is turning into.

It's awfully scary to walk past this giant flytrap trying to take a chunk out of your arm. The only good thing about it is that it keeps away the hawk from that area of the ship.

Slept.

XxXxX

Finals. Killing. Me.

Review please?


	9. Chapter 9

So, um…..hi. It's been a while.

Bet you all thought I was dead, huh?

I have no excuse. Actually, I do. I've sort of lost my muse for One Piece. So this story might encounter long periods of hiatus. Either that, or it'll sound forced/unnatural. I will try to finish it, though. I actually have a good idea of the ending.

Again. I'm sorry. SO sorry. But read away.

In this chapter: The flytrap grows, the hawk is back, and a surprise appearance is made that makes Zoro's head spin...

XxXxX

Day 81

Marines attacked our ship today.

There were a bunch of them. One got through us, but was EATEN by that mutant flytrap.

We should get a bunch more of them and send them to the marines.

Trained.

The hawk is back. Again.

It's perched on the mast right above the crow's nest.

When I climbed up, it swooped down and tried to maul me.

I was tempted to kill it.

Then I remembered it might be Mihawk's pet. It sort of looks like him.

Sort of. Minus the feathers and beak.

Trained some more.

Slept.

Day 82

I had a strange dream last night.

The Marines were holding a marshmallow eating contest. All of us entered.

I think I won. How'd I beat Luffy?

When I woke up, my pillow was gone.

Screamed. I did NOT scream like a girl, no matter what the ero-cook says.

It was pretty early in the morning, so I woke everyone up.

My pillow was on the floor.

I hate marshmallows.

Trained.

Chased off a pack of homicidal albatrosses that were attacking our ship.

Slept.

Day 83

I was almost eaten by the mutant flytrap today.

It grabbed my arm when I was walking by. It took everything I had to make sure it didn't chew my arm off.

The ero-cook just stood there and laughed about how I was getting beaten by a plant.

Fought with the ero-cook afterwards. Was told off by the witch for disturbing her nap.

Trained.

Luffy tried to cook today.

He ruined three of our pots. He also set the soup Sanji was cooking on fire.

How do you set soup on fire? I don't get it.

Slept.

Day 84

Usopp dropping water balloons off the crow's nest today. He wanted to see how big of a splash they'd make.

In the middle of his experiment, we sailed straight into a blizzard. He had to stop to help us sail.

After the blizzard, he decided to resume. Luffy joined him, and they saw me walking towards the mast.

So they decided to drop a water balloon on me.

Unfortunately, the water inside the balloon was FROZEN. So they basically dropped a chunk of ice on my head.

I had to stay in the infirmary for the whole day.

Tried to train. Was stopped by Chopper.

Slept. A lot.

Day 85

The hawk came back. I saw it perched right next to the mutant flytrap.

Sat down to watch the results. Wouldn't it be great if they ate each other?

The flytrap didn't do anything. Which is weird, since it normally eats everything that moves.

The stupid hawk stared at me. I swear, if birds can look smug…

I walked towards it to drive it away.

The flytrap tried to eat me. The hawk attacked me.

My life in a nutshell.

Trained.

Fought with ero-cook.

Slept.

Day 86

(This entry is dated in a noticeably different handwriting style.)

My name is Roronoa Zoro. I am a moss-headed jerk with a negative IQ.

I like training, sleeping, and being stupid in general. I fight with three swords because I think it makes me look cool, but I just look stupid, really.

I spar with Sanji, one of my crew-members, but I always get beaten up because he is so much cooler and better than me.

I also have no appreciation for the opposite gender. I must be gay.

Signed, Roronoa Zoro

Day 87

I stop writing for one day and what happens?

The stupid ero-cook steals my logbook and writes in it.

In pink pen. I can't erase it. I can't rip the page out, either. I've got something else written on the back and I might do something to the spine. And I'm running out of paper anyway.

And I will NEVER EVER ask the witch for a loan so I can buy a new logbook. Ever.

I need a new place to hide this.

Trained.

Slept.

Day 88

Still haven't found a place to hide logbook.

The hawk is gone, but the flytrap is meaner than ever.

It's a conspiracy, I tell you. They're plotting against me.

(First sign of paranoia/insanity. Talking to your logbook.)

Trained.

Drove off a pack of Sea Kings trying to attack our ship. Again.

Played poker with Chopper with candy for poker chips. Game ended when Luffy found out and ate all the 'chips'.

Slept.

Day 89

The flytrap is getting huge.

It's about two-thirds of my height right now. And I can see TEETH poking through the opening. Sharp, pointy, fangs.

You know what's weird? It only attacks me.

Just me.

Chopper is awfully attached to it. He thinks he can make some sort of revolutionary medicine with the leaves/sap/something.

I swear, if it weren't for Chopper I would have cut that thing up a week ago. Let's see how its fangs do against swords.

Trained.

Slept.

Day 90

Docked at island.

There were a lot of people in the town square when we got off. When they saw us, they all acted like we were some kind of disease.

Not that that's abnormal or anything.

So we all split up to go buy supplies (ero-cook), clothes (witch), eat (Luffy), and sharpen swords (obviously me).

So I walk into the sword shop and WHO DO I SEE?

Hawk-eye Mihawk.

I swear, I'm not joking.

And here I am, standing in the middle of this really old sword shop gawking, and he turns around and looks at me.

And then we had the most messed-up awkward conversation in the world.

"Roronoa?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"What are you doing here?"

"...I'm with my crew."

"I see you acquired some new swords."

"Yes…"

"Hmm, Shuusui? I know that sword."

"Eh?"

"And Sandai Kitetsu. Both of them are dangerous swords. It's impressive that you dare to wield both of them."

"Erm, thank you?"

"I must be going now. Take care, Roronoa. I'm sure we'll meet again at the top."

"Yeah…."

Then he left.

I got my swords sharpened and walked back to the Sunny. But I couldn't find it again. It must have moved.

It took a while, but I found it again.

Went straight to the crow's nest and wrote all this down.

Trained.

Slept.

XxXxX

Bet you didn't see THAT coming. XD

I'd like to see who's still reading, so if you read this and liked it, review please!


End file.
